


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Pine gets the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

